Happy Endings
by Risingsun02
Summary: this story is like Once Upon A Time without Magic and Curses. I suck at summaries, but anyway this is my first story so read and review. Be gentle in your reviews, please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I am a new writer on this website so please read and review, but be gentle, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time! All characters belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time!

Happy Endings:

Snow's heart was breaking. She had just sent her daughter away to live with another family. Emma, her daughter, not even a year old sent away because of a mistake Snow had made when she was seven.  
****************************************************************************

Regina and Leopold were happy. At least that's what it looked like to outsiders, but close family friends knew the truth; Regina was an alcoholic and addicted to drugs, while King Leopold was abusive and selfish. The worst part of their situation was their daughter, Snow. Sweet, innocent Snow would become caught in the middle of her parents arguments, with her father yelling at her until she took his side and her mother slapping her for agreeing with him.

When Snow was six, Regina started having night mares that then progressed into terrible hallucinations. She would not come out of her room for days and screamed every time the phone rang or their old grandfather clock called out the time. Leopold didnt care enough for his daughter to look after her, so Snow was left to fend for herself.  
Snow didn't like to talk about her home life, but snow talked to her best friend, Ruby, once Regina's nightmares started. Ruby promised she wouldn't tell anyone, and she didn't. Well she didn't tell until the day Snow came to school, bruised and sobbing.

Authors note: David isn't Emma's father, king George is.


	2. Chapter 2

" Snow what happened?" Ruby called to her friend. "Are you ok?" Snow looked up and Ruby could see her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks tear stained.

"My father... He's... He's dead!" Sobbed Snow. Ruby reached out and wrapped Snow up in a giant hug; comforting her with a soothing touch on the arm.

"You have to tell someone Snow," Ruby whispered. "Regina won't be able to take care of you and you need to be in a home where you can have two loving parents."

"I know" whispered Snow sadly, "I just wish someone would take care of her, you know?"

Ruby nodded and hugged Snow tighter. " It'll be alright; everything will always be alright," Ruby whispered.  
****************************************************************************

That night Ruby went home and told her Granny what was happening with Snow. Her Grandmother immediately called Social services and they assured her they would check it out the next day.  
******************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

A loud knock on the door interrupted Snows thoughts. She got up to open the door, and she nearly fainted in surprise. There standing on her doorstep was Regina; her mother.  
"Remember me?" Regina asked.  
"Mother," Snow breathed.  
"That's right dear Snow, I'm back."  
****************************************************************************

There was a loud banging on the door almost as if someone were trying to break the door down. Seven year old Snow walked to the door and slowly opened it. There stood a man. He was tall and leaned heavily on a cane plaited with gold. "Hello Dearie, my name is Mr. Gold, I work for social services and I got an anonymous call saying to come here." Mr. Gold paused briefly and took a deep breath. "Do you think this a stable home for you Dearie?"

Snow shook her head, but didn't say a word. Mr. Gold looked at her thoughtfully. "Well we have a foster house set up for you, but that family lives in Maine, are you sure you want to go?"

Snow looked up at him. "yes," she said, "but will Regina get help with her problems?'

"Don't worry Dearie, we will get Regina checked into rehab and she can visit you when she is sober, not addicted to drugs and you consent to seeing her."

"How will she know if I want to see her?"

"Here is my card," said Mr gold holding out a card with the social services number on it, "once you want to see her simply call this number and I'll call the rehab administrators and let them know."

"Thank you" Snow whispered.  
*******************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Snow's heart lurched; standing in her doorway was Regina; her mother the same one who had abandoned her 20 some years ago. "Hello Snow, it's nice to see you again, after so many years in rehab and then prison I was beginning to think we would never reconnect."

"Reconnect, how can we reconnect when we weren't connected to start with?"

Regina reached out and slapped snow, hard, across the face. "I am your mother, you will not speak to me like that'" snarled Regina.

"My mother raised me from the time I was seven to the time I was twenty-one. She would tuck me in at night and comfort me when I was upset. And that wasn't you. You didn't even know that I was able to sing, or that I loved bluebirds, or that my teacher would always let me read to the whole class at story time. You missed my high school and college graduation. My mom was there for all of that. So thank you Regina for neglecting me so I could find parents that truly cared for me."  
****************************************************************************************

Regina's life in rehab was a nightmare. The food tasted like cardboard, the beds were uncomfortable and everyone seemed to be judging her. Her caretakers believed she needed to have a stable routine so every morning Regina was up at 6:30 a.m. She would run on a treadmill for 30 minutes before heading to the cafeteria for her morning coffee and eggs. After breakfast she would watch tv for an hour and then go running. The rest of her day was spent reading or swimming, depending on how she felt.  
Regina promised herself everyday that she would get her life back on track, find her daughter and leave rehab behind, for good.  
************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Regina sank to her knees in front of Snow. "I'm so so sorry Dear" she sobbed, "I've been a terrible mother to you."

"It's ok." Snow replied. "I am glad you found me and I think fate is allowing us another chance, a chance to start over and have a happy mother/daughter relationship." "But I put Emma, my daughter, up for adoption and I need to get her back."

'Why would you put Emma up for adoption?" asked Regina, not unkindly.

"I wasn't ready to raise a child, I wanted to give her her best chance at a happy ending. I guess I wanted her to grow up with a family that was able to care for her and I didn't think that was me, but when you showed up I thought that fate was giving us both a chance to start over."

"No time to stand around talking, let's get back your baby!" Regina exclaimed.  
**************************************************************************************

David was so happy, he finally had a baby girl that was all his and nothing, NOTHING, would ever take her away from him. David was single, so he worried about Emma growing up without a mother. 'Well' he told himself 'I'll just have to work extra hard to spoil my daughter rotten,' (and he did).

Saturday morning greeted David with surprise visitors. He opened his door to see two women on his front step. One was a stranger, and one... one was Emma's birth mother.  
***************************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

Snow was taken aback by David's good looks. He was tall and muscular and his blonde hair was mussed from sleep. David stepped back to let her and and Regina in. "I'm sorry did we wake you?" asked Snow.

"No, Emma started crying ten minutes ago, so I woke up to check on her." David said reassuringly.

Snow visibly tensed at Emma's name. "Is she OK? Can I see her?"

"Emma's fine" said David. He left the room and two minutes later he was back and he was holding Emma. Snow gingerly took Emma out of his arms and began to talk to her.  
***************************************************************************************

David watched Snow interact with Emma and he couldn't help admiring the way Snow got Emma to laugh in a matter of seconds.

Snow looked up at David with big brown eyes filled with worry. "I know it was a closed adoption, but..."

David held up his hand stoping her. "You can't have Emma back, it was a closed adoption, but you can come visit her ANYTIME you want." David could see Snow wasn't happy with this, but she didn't complain. David prepared himself for a lot of visits, but he was ok with that because he would get to know Snow better.  
*********************************************************************************************

Three months later Snow and David were married and raising Emma Swan Nolan as well as her brothers Neal Cassidy Nolan and Killian Jones Nolan. Snow knew she had found her happy ending; she had a loving husband, three lovable children and a second chance with her mother.

Authors Note: THE END, for now unless anyone has any suggestions for a continuation. If no-one has any suggestions this story is complete.


End file.
